Along with large-scale systematization of computers, the number of pins used in a connector is increasing, while miniaturization and a high degree of accuracy of the connector are demanded, to achieve a large-capacity high-speed network connection. In a computer system, a huge amount of tasks and accurate work techniques are required to connect a number of intrasystem cables one by one. Especially when using high-accuracy multipin connectors, there is a risk of connector pins bending during manual insertion because the connector may be inserted at an angle.
Connectors are used in various portable or mobile devices such as digital cameras to transmit and receive data to and from other electronic devices or electrically charge the portable devices. To absorb connection errors having occurred between connectors in a portable device, a floating structure which allows connectors to move in a certain range is proposed. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-129454A.
The proposed floating structure provides a gap and elasticity such that a connector is movable in all the directions within a plane perpendicular to the insertion direction of the connector. However, with this structure, rotation or skew with respect to the insertion axis is likely to occur when the connector is inserted into a counterpart fixed connector.
This floating structure is designed for use in a portable device and it is hardly applied as it is to an elaborate connector structure for server systems or computer systems. In a large-scale computer system, a great number of connectors are fixed in one direction. Free connectors are brought into connection with the fixed connectors. Each connector has in general a quadrangular cross-sectional shape. To connect a large number of connectors at a time, the setup error margin in spacing between adjacent free connectors becomes strict depending on the quantity of rotation or skew of each connector. The more the number of connectors to be connected at a time, the more strict the setup error is.
The above-described floating structure includes a movable board, a holder for holding the board, elastic members and some other components, and the installation area of the floating structure becomes greater than the outer shape of the connector. For this reason, the proposed floating structure cannot be applied to an array of fixed connectors arranged at spacing narrower than the installation area of the floating structure. This is a physical issue. In addition, the floating structure needs relay adaptors or flexible relay cables, and accordingly, transmission loss due to the relay components is of concern in a high-speed transmission system.